This contract supports the development and preclinical evaluation of monoclonal antibody-based treatments for botulism caused by botulinum neurotoxin serotype A. It includes development of master cell banks, manufacturing process development, formulation and preclinical safety testing. Initially, serotype specific products will be developed. The objective is to develop a single product that is effective against serotype A.